Physics Infringement
The ability to alter the way physics applies to you. Also Called *Physics Alteration Capabilities The user of this ability is capable of violating the natural laws of physics and using the forces for their advantage. This is Cartoon Physics applied to all media to rearrange the reality of that verse maintaining a sense of realism in relation to our world. This, in effect, loosens physical limitations and/or exaggerates capabilities without accounting for the effects of the power with real world physics that allows characters to be able to do acts of heroism and villainy that would be much more difficult or impossible in our reality. Applications *Altered Interaction *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Agility *Enhanced/Supernatural Durability *Enhanced/Supernatural Endurance *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Reflexes *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Speed *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Stamina *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Strength *Exaggeration *Friction Infringement *Gravity Infringement *Inertia Infringement *Infinite Jump *Newtonian Motion Infringement *Invulnerability *Mid-Air Stopping *Multi-Directional Movement *Pain Suppression: Losing HP or lives does not hinder movement. *Power Augmentation *Self-Exertion *Supernatural/Absolute Leap Associations *Cartoon Physics *Gravity Manipulation *Logic Infringement *Logic Manipulation *Paradox Inducement *Physical Force Immunity *Physical Law Immunity *Physics Defiance *Physics Manipulation *Video Game Mechanics Limitations *Users can only violate the laws of physics to a certain extent and cannot rearrange physics on a cosmic scale for their benefit. *Most users can only break physics in specific ways, e.g. Raiden can channel electricity through insulated objects. *The user cannot directly manipulate physics, they can only manipulate how it affects them. *May have a limit to how long they can use this power. *Users of Physics Enforcement may affect the user. Known Users Gallery File:Bayonetta_2_Ceraza_Jeanne.png|The Umbra Witches (Bayonetta) are humans who - through magical and spiritual means - are capable of feats impossible for any other human, including super strength, speed, stamina, et cetera. Kakine_Dark_Matter.jpg|Kakine Teitoku (A Certain Magical Index) can warp physics to his bidding, allowing him to overcome a majority of issues with his Dark Matter. LordShyamalan.jpg|Because he cares nothing for the logic of this world, Lord Shyamalan (Channel Awesome) is able to fight against Katera's bloodbending by blatantly ignoring it. Superman Lifts Eternity.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) can pull off such feats as lifting the living embodiment of Eternity... Supes Black Hole.jpg|...and holding a miniature black hole in his fist. Black Dynamite tv-series-image.jpg|Black Dynamite (Black Dynamite TV series) Brock Samson.jpg|Brock Samson (The Venture Bros) can endure a ridiculous amount of physical harm and still come out on top without even noticing. Supernatural Strength by JLA.jpg|Superman, and JLA (DC Comics) move the moon from its original orbit during a mission. SCP-018 - Super Ball.jpg|SCP-018 (SCP Foundation) is an a front to the laws of physics, which allows it to ignore the conservation of energy and bounce with 200% efficiency. Allowing it to bounce forever without stopping. Videos The 11th Herb and Spice Black Dynamite Adult Swim Brock Gets Speedy The Venture Bros. Adult Swim Brock Meets Myra The Venture Bros. Adult Swim Ass Fighting The Venture Bros. Adult Swim Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Experimental Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers